Fifty shades of dying
by greyismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: Christian and Ana have their happily ever after. Or do they? Can their eternal love be broken by a higher force? How will the Grey family cope with the new problem ahead of them? Will Christian s Money be enough to save Ana this time? Read and see...(Spoiler: Nobody s going to die!)


Hello everyone! First, I want to apologize ahead for all mistakes I have done in this fanfiction. I´m not a native speaker and I don´t have a beta reader (if anyone is interested please, let me know). Second, be so kind a review my fanfiction! I´ll be glad if you also let me know about mistakes I have done, so I can improve my grammar. That´s probably all for now :D I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!

The Writer (sounds cool, doesn´t it? xD)

* * *

I start my computer and sight. It´s only Monday and I already can´t wait for the next weekend. Christian is taking me on the Grace for the first time in the season to celebrate our third anniversary of meeting. Even though our son enjoys the boat as much as his father, we haven´t had a time alone for ourselves in the last few months. That´s why we are leaving Teddy with his grandparents. His ever loving aunt Mia promised to be there for the weekend as well and I hope we won´t pick up a spoilt brat instead of our son on the Sunday evening.

Our family is the best. They are supportive and loving and I´m so grateful for having them in my life. Grace and Carrick insist on looking after Teddy when Christian and I are having a time for ourselves. They are very helpful. Even Ray spends so much time in Seattle and with us, because he cannot help it, but be totally in love with his grandson. He already thought him how to fish and he is only going to be three! But at least he cares. My mum got angry at me for being pregnant at such small age and we are not in contact anymore. I mean, we write each other few times in a year, but that´s practically it. She only saw Teddy once, maybe twice. She still has Bob and as long as she doesn´t make my life harder, I´m okay with our relationship. I have everything I need in my husband and our family.

Sometimes, I simply cannot believe how amazing our love is after being together for almost three years. Christian still loves me and makes me feel like I´m center of his universe. Did he really say he´s not hearts and flowers kind of a guy few years ago? Because I can´t believe that now. He takes me out for a dinner at least once a week, sends me flower to my office when I have a shitty day or brings lunch for me to work and eats with me. He makes ordinary days special and the special days even more special. He limits his working hours as much as possible and coordinates them with mine so we can spend more time with each other and our son.

"What are you smiling about?" says Hannah as she walks into my office. Am I smiling? I didn´t realize I am. Well, after being my PA for the last three years, she might as well know why I am smiling, so the question goes unanswered. Thoughts about my family always light up my face like nothing else ever can. It´s just the way I am. They are everything for me.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" I ask Hannah while she puts a cup of coffee and new mails on my desk. Not that I don´t know what she has done, because I do. Through the years I became very good friends with Sawyer, her boyfriend and my bodyguard. We usually talk during the ride to work. Well, if I´m not in the car with my dear husband. He still doesn´t like me befriending his staff. _Our staff. _I can hear his voice saying in my head. Yeah, I still haven´t got used to being rich. What can I say?

The once cold-hearted Christian Grey became quite good friends with Taylor, Sawyer and Gail. He won´t admit it, but he cares about them. We all live in the house on the sound together like a big family. I especially enjoy having Gail there with me, because being surrounded by at least three men and my song all the time is sometimes hard. When I need to have a girl´s talk I call Kate who is currently on a maternity leave with hers and Elliot´s first child, a small girl Ava. Motherhood has really changed her, but for better. She isn´t as bitchy as she used to be. Her relationship with my husband has also improved. Well, she doesn´t call him mogul anymore. Hurray!

"It was amazing. The next one cannot come soon enough. Here is the list of today's meeting and some papers I need you to sign. Is that all or do you need anything else?" Honestly, I have to say this woman is a walking miracle. After knowing Andrea, my husband´s PA, I didn´t believe I would find someone so dedicated and helpful. Thank God I did. I wouldn´t last in the post of CEO of Grey Publishing so long if it wasn´t for her.

"No Hannah, thank you. That´s all. If I need anything, I call you." And with that, she leaves. I push the mails on the verge of the desk, when I notice a mail from the hospital. I wasn´t feeling well for some time know. I have had headaches and find myself seeing black and being unable to stand a lot. At first I didn´t really think about it, until I almost collapsed on the stairs three weeks ago in front of my husband. If he hadn´t caught me I would have fallen down the stairs. Luckily for me, he did. And of course he was angry at me for not telling him about it sooner. So I went to see my doctor last week and he promised to let me know the results of the tests he had done as soon as possible. That must be it. I hear my mobile phone vibrate and I know I have a mail.

_To: Anastasia Grey_

_From: Christian Grey_

_Date: 4.5.2013, 9:36_

_Subject: Did I tell you…_

_How much I love you today? I´m not quite sure I did, so I´m going to remedy the situation immediately. I LOVE YOUUU! For some unknown reason, I feel like screaming it from the top of my building. Hmm, interesting. What I believe I said this morning, is that you have me under you spell (just in case you haven´t noticed yet). Why do I have a feeling my mail doesn´t make any sense? Well, never mind. Particular woman with smart mouth once said, that love isn´t logical. And that woman, my dear wife, was you! _

_I love you)_

_Have a nice day!_

_P.S. I know I´m having one thinking about you! _

_Christian Grey, your loving husband, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings_

Is he even real?! God, how I love this man. I´ll have to think about a proper answer and while I do that, I open the envelope from hospital. On the top of the paper it says it´s from the cancer ward. What? I don´t understand. As I read it and take it all in, my heart is starting to beat faster than ever. No! This can´t be happening now!


End file.
